


The One With Soulmate Angst

by thestanceyg



Series: April Challenge Redux [18]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Holiday: Garlic DayRequest: SoulmatesSelf Selected prompt: None! Soulmates was enough for me!





	The One With Soulmate Angst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



Walking home from work at night was usually not an issue. Sure, she went through some neighborhoods that others might consider less than nice, but she belonged there, and for the most part, that meant she was left alone. Now, if she was from a different neighborhood, that might be different, but she was a bit of a known entity here. When she wasn’t at work, she was working on the neighborhood. She knitted scarves, hats, and mittens during her commute and passed them out when things turned cold. She was a volunteer at one of the help centers that would make house calls to crappy apartment buildings to drop off food or do medication runs for the sick. So yeah, people knew her, and knew she cared.

But apparently that news had not spread to the asshole currently in front of her. “Dude, you seriously don’t want to mess with me,” she said with more bravado than she felt. 

“Why?” he sneered, “you some rich boy’s play thing?”

“Eww, gross,” she said, her nose wrinkling. “No, because I do a lot of stuff here and people are going to be pissed if I get hurt.”

“You won’t get hurt if you hand over your purse,” he said, waving the gun in her face.

“Yeah, but I also won’t have apartment keys, or my phone which has all my contacts which is how I help people,” she said, trying to stay calm.

“I really don’t care bitch.” His breath smelled of old  garlic . 

“Well you should,” she started to say, when pain exploded in her face and she fell to the ground with a string of curses that hurt her mouth to hurl. Her vision was cloudy and she couldn’t think straight, but her arm reflexively curled on her purse, and she could feel it being jerked away from her.

The tugging stopped, and she heard noises that sounded like a fistfight (something she had heard up close more times than she cared to recall). 

Then gentle hands were helping her sit up. “Miss, can you hear me?” She nodded, her jaw too sore to do much more than groan a sound was sort of positive. Her eyes started to come back into focus as she took in the man in the red suit in front of her. He paused, listening for a moment. “I have to go, but someone will be here soon. Thank you for all you do for the neighborhood.”

Those words. He had said all of them. She had heard the “can you hear me” line many times before, but never the rest of her soulmark. She closed her eyes to try and refocus them so she could actually look at him, but when she reopened them, he was gone.

The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen was her soulmate, and she hadn’t said a word to him.

*** 

Darcy had pushed the panic button on the side of her phone when the guy had hit her, and Daredevil had been right that someone was coming. Moments after he had disappeared, she heard fast footsteps that skidded into the alley mouth she had fallen into when she fell. 

“Darcy?” Clint asked, dropping onto the ground next to her.

She groaned in response, her jaw still too sore to talk. Clint’s hands fluttered around her face.

“Shit D,” he cursed. “I’m going to pick you up. I don’t think you should be walking. You’ve probably got a head wound. The car’s just around the corner.”

Clint kept up a steady stream of chatter that Darcy was grateful for. Her head hurt like a motherfucker, but his words were something to focus on.

It didn’t take long before they made it to the hospital and Darcy was diagnosed with a mild concussion and a highly bruised, but luckily not broken, jaw. She was given painkillers and sent home.

Clint wanted to take her back to his place, but she wanted her bed, and he couldn’t argue with that. So instead he stayed with her while she slept fitfully and he stood guard.

*** 

A week later the bruising was still there and half of Hell’s Kitchen had heard the story of what had happened. Several people had approached her to say they knew who did it, and he wouldn’t be bothering her, or anyone else, again soon.

She was sitting at her desk at the HYHK Alliance BID office working on a press release when there were voices in the lobby. 

“Darcy Lewis!” a voice bellowed.

“Foggy?” she said, leaving her office and heading to the lobby. “Foggy!” she yelled, running to him and throwing her arms around him. “You never visit!”

“I know, I know,” he said, pulling away from her and looking at her face. “I heard what happened. From Kitty.”

Darcy sighed. “Sure, sure. She probably told you I was horribly disfigured. As you can see I’m fine.”

“Define ‘fine’ Lewis. I’ve seen colors like that in the night sky, and they’re on your face, D.”

“Well, I mean, I probably could use a little more concealer, but I can talk and nothing was fractured, so fine.”

“Matt, you can’t see her face, but it looks like, well, imagine what your ribs looked like that one time…”

“Got it Foggy,” Matt cut him off. “Nice to meet you Darcy. Foggy insisted we come and see you after his sister called and yelled at him for not taking better care of you.”

“Do I look like the kind of girl that needs to be taken care of, Matty? I mean, besides the whole bruised face thing. Also, is it okay to call you Matty?”

Foggy dropped his bag and looked between the two of them. “Matt, weren't those…?”

“Yes,” Matt said, turning to Darcy his head tilted inquisitively, “those were my words.”

Darcy’s hand few to her mouth. “But how is that possible?”

“What do you mean?” Foggy asked. 

“I might have said his words, but someone else said mine.”


End file.
